Lana's unexpected romance
by Amourshipper 1306
Summary: When Lana wins a Pokémon Performance, she gets a prize unlike any other. However, she didn't take the prize into account ( she only wanted to show everyone her skill) but loves what she gets. This leads to unexpected events that mess things up for her.


" Hi everyone! It's great to be here!" Lana shouted. It was her first time in the Alolan Swimming Fiesta, where people and Pokemon showed off water dancing plus performing together. The winner would get a date night with champion Gladion, or President Lusamine.

She watched as Gladion,usually cold towards her, smiled at her tiny body. He couldn't hide the fact that he was a sucker for girls smaller than him. Just the opposite, Lusamine loved boys with big cocks bigger than her pussy.

" And...next. We have Lana! And her Popplio, Lapras and Mantine! Give it up for them!" The announcer spoke. " I'd give my virginity for HER." Gladion chuckled softly. Lusamine was in hearing distance when he said that. " You like her?" She teased. Gladion turned red for the first time as Lusamine shook her head at her son.

" Lapras! Whirlpool! Popplio, Water gun! Mantine, Surf!" Lapras created a giant pillar of water which Popplio burst with its water gun attack. Surf splashed underneath Lana, tossing her into the air. " Popplio! Balloon!" Popplio let out multiple water balloons that consumed Lana and Lapras. Lapras and Lana swam gracefully in the water in the balloon.

" Lphrroooss...yice bean!( Lapras...Ice beam!) Came Lana's voice muffled through the water "Poppio, Mantine, combined move: surfing fountain!" She commanded. Lapras froze the balloon in mid air as they began to plummet down. Popplio and Mantine gracefully unleashed a combined surf attack, sparkling in the sunny Alolan sun. It caught them just in time and broke the ice, making it look like sparkles.

" Mantine,Aerial Ace! Hold Popplio! Popplio, use water gun!" The combined Aerial Ace and water gun caught Lana sitting on top of Lapras as they gracefully descended. " Lapras, Earthquake on the water!" Lapras stomped on he ground, causing an earthquake and tossing the pool water in he air, creating a diversion for her to quickly switch her outfit.

As the diversion quickly faded, Lana came out wearing a stunning waterproof performer's outfit. " Finished!" She cried. She had taken some points from Ash's girlfriend Serena, who was a Pokemon Performer herself. The crowd went crazy with a standing ovation. Even Lusamine and Gladion gave her standing ovations.

Gladion was almost stunned by her beauty in her performance outfit. He smiled and cheered. " And that was our final Performance for the day! Please take out your glowcasters and select the corresponding colour of the performer of your choice! Ready? Glow!"

" And our winning Coordinator/ Performer is...Lana!! Congratulations! You now are going on a date with Champion Gladion! A fine prize for such a fine young lady! Lana again!" The entire audience went crazy with cheering of Lana's name

That night, Lana put on a tight fitting bodice dress with a stripy bottom. It was very fitting and was sure to impress.

" Excuse me?!" Lana shrieked when she was shown the rules. " You must first battle 3 staff members in order to eat here?!" Then she thought again. " But I'm the Champion Gladion's date. You can't stop me." She replied confidently.

The staff all laughed. " What's so funny?!" Lana demanded, clearly in a bad mood.

" Even if you have a date here, you must still battle." The head waitress explained. Lana's cheeks ballooned as she stared at them angrily. " You want a battle? I'll give you a battle." Lana said coldly.

" Tom, Amanda and Miette, get ready to battle. 1 Pokémon each for the staff members. 3 Pokémon for the challenger. Ready, battle...Begin!"

" Go, Lapras!" Lana threw her Pokeball high up into the air. " Lapras!" Lapras cried its name cheerfully.

" Go! Flareon!" Tom cried. " Flare! Flareon!" It growled.

" Lapras, water gun on the battlefield!" Lapras sprayed water all around the field, making it into a pool of water, easy for Lapras to move around. " Flareon! Use Flamethrower!" Tom shouted. The fire, however, was devoured by the water.

" Lapras, Ice beam!" Flareon was frozen into the ice, and so was the surrounding battle field. " Pound!" Lapras hit the ice hard, cutting Flareon with the Ice shards and inflicting major damage. " Now, Water Pulse!" She shouted while Flareon was still struggling to get up. " LAPRAS!!" It shouted as it fired a ball of water energy towards the blinded fire type. When the smoke cleared, Flareon had fainted whereas Lapras hadn't inflicted any damage at all.

Amanda and Miette, the two other challengers, whispered nervously between each other. No one in the restaurant had seen such a powerful battling stile before. " Flareon is unable to battle! Lapras wins!" the announcer announced. " Good job Flareon, get a good rest.' Tom whispered into his fire type eeveelution's ear as he recalled her.

Lana stroked her Lapras affectionately as she blew a gum bubble. " Who's next?" she asked in a menacing tone. Amanda tried to look confident but failed miserably. " I- I am...I mean... It's my turn... I mean..."

" Let's get this over and done with." Lana said impatiently. " Lapras, can you continue?" Lapras nodded, eyes gleaming.

" Oh... no..." Amanda was going to burst out in tears. If this was her weakest Pokémon, she didn't want to see her second Pokemon, let alone her partner Pokémon she knew Lana was going to use for her last Pokémon.

" Um...Come on out Sableye?" She randomly picked a Pokeball. To her dismay, the Pokemon wasn't Sableye, but Carbink. It was still a new born, but had an advantage over the Ice type moves of Lapras. However, it had a weakness to Lapras's water type side.

" You may have the first move." Lana welcomed the new opponent. " Ok. Carbink, use rock throw!"

" Carbink!!" Carbink threw a few stones at Lapras. " Lapras, combination move! Water aurora pump!" Lana commanded.

Lapras unleased a powerful Hydro Pump that shined in bright lights, knocking Carbink back 5 metres. " Carbink!" Amanda shouted. Surprisingly, Carbink was still standing, though wobbling a bit. " Ok, Use Flamethrower!" Amanda commanded.

" Lapras, Ice beam it, then use cut and Fairy wind!" Lapras froze the fiery flames and cut them into shards of ice. Using fairy wind, Lapras sent the Ice shards flying towards Carbink, landing a direct hit.

" Carbink! No..." Amanda cried out in anxiety. Sure enough, Carbink had collapsed to a hard defeat. " You did better than I thouht you would. It was your first battle, and now I know that you have an amazingly powerful battle spirit. You did well today. Take a good rest." Amanda smiled weakly at the fainted Carbink as she returned it to its Pokeball.

" So that was its debut battle?" Amanda felt a hand on her shoulder. Lana was smiling kindly at her. " I remember when I got Lapras as a ride Pokemon, but now I prefer her as an amazing battling partner. Altough she's not my partner-partner, we had some good times. I'm sure that Carbink will grow into a strong and smart battling partner." Lana said sweetly.

Little did she know, Gladion was watching her from behind a pillar. He smiled at her personality. Tough and impatient, but always had a kind word instead of dragging others down and turning that into her advantage. He respected people like that, an example, his sister. Lillie was never willing to give up, and was very tough willed, but always had a compliment for anyone, at any time, to make them feel better.

" Last, but not least, Miette."

( This isn't Serena's rival Miette, I just like how that name sounds, though I still prefer Serena's name.)

Miette was spunky and filled with confidence, unlike the rest of them. She had chosen an especially powerful Pokémon for this battle.

" Lapras, you've inflicted quite some damage, take a good rest. Popplio! Let's go!" She yelled, throwing her starter's pokeball. " Popp~" It sang with a melodious voice.

" Hahaha!!! Is this your idea of a joke? How could that insy weensy wimp of a starter be able to defeat grace and elegance here? Get some sense! It's at isle 3 of the grocery store!" Miette laughed.

( Ok, I said she wasn't Miette, as in Serena's rival, but she has a similar personality to her)

" Oh, you have no idea what Poppilo is capable of. Beaten Latias, Latios, Solgaleo, Kyogre, Groudon, Moltres, Zapdos, Lunala and more..." Lana threateningly looked at her overconfident opponent. Upon hearing that, Miette's head finally got to her. " Uh...uh...uh..." She stuttered.

" In ten moves,maximum." Lana said smugly. " Who's confident now?"

Miette gulped but sent out her Pokemon anyway. " Um...Garchomp, all on you!"

" Garchomp!!" The Mach Pokemon roared. However, Popplio was undaunted by the ferocity of the Dragon/Ground type Pokemon.

" Battle Begin!" the announcer said.

" Garchomp, use sandstorm!" Miette yelled.

" Popplio, water balloon, trap yourself in it so that you won't get affected! Then use rain dance!" Lana cried. Water balloon protected Popplio from any sand particles getting into its eyes that prevented it from carrying out rain dance. Rain dance cleared the sand particles whilst giving Popplio an advantage.

" Popplio, use Aqua jet!" She commanded. Miette didn't respond fast enough and Popplio landed a direct hit. " "Popplio, use round!" Lana commanded.

Popplio sang a tune that formed a circle. It picked it up and threw it forcefully towards Garchomp. " Gar..." Garchomp said before it fainted.

" No one's ever beaten Garchomp before!" Miette cried.

" That's why we never choose you!" Amanda said. " No one ever gets a chance to eat when you're around!"

" Now, now ladies. Stop fighting please." A blonde haired boy pushed them apart.

" Finally you appear!" Lana nearly screamed at him. Gladion, in a cool and collected tone, smiled awkwardly at her. "Yeah, sorry. I wanted to watch a little bit longer before I revealed myself." Gladion explained.

" Shall we?" He offered his hand. Lana rolled her eyes playfully at him and took it. He led her to a table that was floating on a pond facing the battlefield. He kept staring into her eyes, until Lana found it a little creepy. " Um...Gladion?" She waved her hand infront of his face. It made Gladion snap out of it.

" Y-yeah? Sorry." He apologized. Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and ran out of the restaurant. " Make it a take away!" He yelled to the receptionist as he tossed his credit card to her. " What're we doing at your house?" Lana asked him.

" There's a place I need to show you

..." he replied mysteriously. He pushed her into a room and threw her on the bed.


End file.
